reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Shang Xin Ci
Shang Xin Ci, also known as Zhang Xin Ci was a Gu Master of Southern Border. She is the newly clan leader of Shang Clan. Appearance Shang Xin Ci had silky jet black hair draping over her shoulders, accentuating her beauty. Her eyebrows were like thin like smoke, her eyes as clear as the moon. Her skin was snow-white, and her lips were pink and tender. She had no makeup on her face, looking soft and gentle. The slight smile she gave from time to time was pure and innocent. She was wearing green clothing and had a fresh and plain aura. She was elegant like an orchid, graceful like a lotus and gentle like water. In terms of looks, she could be said to be once in a thousand years beauty. Volume 2 (Chapter 200 ~ 405) Part 1 Zhang Xin Ci, also known as Lady Zhang was one of the deputy leaders of Zhang Clan's caravan. She doesn't have aptitude towards cultivation, she just a mortal. However, she has a strong background in her clan. She has Zhang Zhu, a Gu Master that always stay beside her and protecting her as personal bodyguard. She also has Xiao Die, a friend that always stay beside her as her personal servant. Although she has strong background, Zhang Xin Ci did not have an easy life in Zhang Clan. The situation had become worse after her mother died of illness. Zhang Xin Ci sold the family assets and organized caravan. Most of Zhang Clan's people looked forward to this disgrace of the clan dying outside. Thus, they didn't send any Gu Masters to reinforce her. Part 2 Zhang Xin Ci was kind-hearted person. She even give food almost every evening to the starved servants. She comes even if the weather is bad. Poor people often sell their stuff to her with doubled price, although she know the actual price, she still bought it. Because of her personality, many poor people taking advantage of her. Part 3 When Zhang Xin Ci meet with Fang Yuan and Bai Ning Bing, she let them stay in her caravan and traveling together crossing numerous mountain, at some point, Fang Yuan and Bai Ning Bing revealed their strength to Zhang Xin Ci, and decide to protect her until her final destination. After she arrive in Shang Liang Mountain, and enter Shang Clan city, her status changed, she meet her father, Shang Yan Fei, her name changed to Shang Xin Ci, and also with the help of her father using the Man Triumphing Heaven Gu, she becomes a Gu Master. Part 4 During her stay in Shang Clan, many things has changed to her, Shang Xin Ci become important figures in Shang Liang Mountain. She has been adviced and helped by Fang Yuan to make her decision profound and fight for her position in Shang Clan. Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 - 1967) Part 1 Shang Bi Xi who wants his 8th brother Shang Pu Lao to ascend to the clan leader of Shang Clan wanted to end Shang Xin Ci's life. But it was stopped by an female immortal named Shang Qing Qing. Later on, Shang Xin Ci become the clan leader of Shang Clan. Because of her kindness, she got supported from the Shang Clan's ancestor, Shang Qing Qing, and ascend to the clan leader position. When Shang Xin Ci first became clan leader, Shang Clan’s mortal sector had lots of internal and external problems. She got helped from Ye Fan, as well resolve her problems. Cultivation According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Zhang Xin Ci had a rough life. She was an illegitimate child born of Shang Clan Leader when she had gone out to travel. She didn't have a father since young and had to endure being bullied. After her mother died, her life became more difficult. She was forced by her clansmen to follow the Zhang Clan's caravan and become a merchant. In the end, when she arrived at Shang Clan city, the Shang Clan Leader sensed her bloodline. Shang Clan Leader felt both surprised and happy, admitting her as his daughter in front of the public. But he still felt he owed her a lot, thus he would bear with and cover up a lot of her mistakes. Conclusion in Part 1 Many years ago, when Shang Clan Leader was only a young master of the Shang Clan, he left his seed in Zhang Clan, that was Shang Xin Ci. Shang Clan and Zhang Clan were at odds with each other since ancient times. When Shang Xin Ci was born, her mother didn't dare to reveal about the Shang Clan leader due to this. Thus, Shang Xin Ci was born as a disgraceful illegitimate child and took on her mother's surname "Zhang". This was the reason why she was still being called as Zhang Xin Ci. After her mother died, she was forced by the clansmen to be a Zhang Clan's merchant. And after she ended up arriving at Shang Clan city, her bloodline was discovered. Her father had also become the Shang Clan Leader, and with such a high status, he acknowledged her in front of everybody, completely changing her fate. Part 2 Zhang Xin Ci, also known as Shang Xin Ci was one of the young masters of the Shang Clan. Within a clan, the clan leader's sons and daughters were all called "young masters". Only the heirs who are able to obtain the elders approval, could be called "young clan leader". With her identity as the young master of the Shang Clan, Shang Xin Ci was a girl with good fortune. Everyone knew the Shang Clan members were greedy and treacherous, but Shang Xin Ci was the only exception. She was soft and weak, didn't like fighting, and was very lenient; she was the worst businessman of the Shang Clan. When she did business, she not only made frequent losses, but was also frequently cheated by others. She easily trusted others, and the crucial point was she didn't learn after being cheated and would continue to be cheated by others. As the young master of the Shang Clan, she was once taken as a disgrace of the Shang Clan and was someone no one thought highly of. However, considering that she possessed the bloodline of the Shang Clan leader, she was not expelled from the clan. She didn't discriminate mortals but instead felt strongly sympathetic towards them, giving care and assistance. Several times, she had even bought off all the slaves in auction, and was severely reprimanded by the Shang Clan leader. However, fate was truly wonderful, in the end, she became the head of the Shang Clan. Trivia * There's extra story about Shang Xin Ci's mother in Shang Yan Fei's page * Shang Xin Ci becomes a Shang Clan Leader in volume 5 chapter 1072. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Zhang Clan Category:Shang Clan Category:Gu Masters